Your Only Young Twice
by Draechaeli
Summary: An open shut case comes up the victim was druged, but instead of dying, something strange happens. The murderer was caught over the body. The case is solved, so why is Moore called? And could this restore Jimmy to well Jimmy forever?


Disclaimer: I don't own Case Closed/Detective Conan or any of its characters.

Author's Note: It's the same deal as my Inuyasha fic. Saw the show in Switzerland and now I watch it here. And this will be the one-shot I've been trying to write ever since I found out about No arguments this is it! Happy Reading!

-Na

Your Only Young Twice

Richard Moore sat in his apartment with his daughter and their charge Conan one fine spring day. Rachel was trying to get the boys to go out and enjoy the great weather.

_ring _

_ring _

Richard leaned over and picked up the receiver, "Ello."

"..."

"A murder? Yes I'll be right over," Richard put the phone on and looked at the pleading face of Conan, "No you're not coming."

------

Officer McGuire walked up to the three new arrivals on the crime scene. The Crime scene was the office of a major technology company in Japan. The victim was a CEO.

"So do we have any suspects?" asked Richard.

"The murderer has already been arrested," replied Officer McGuire.

Richard looked shocked and a bit angry, "What?!"

"Let me explain," said Officer McGuire, "The Murderer forgot about day light savings time, thinking he was murdering his boss at 23:00 an hour before the guard shift change. When it was really 0:00. The guards came in to find that the previous guards had been shot with sleeping darts. The new shift found the murderer standing over the body of our dying CEO. Now we called you because we are baffled what happened while we were inspecting the possible motive. The CEO de-aged and sat up a perfectly healthy seventeen years old. Who refuses to talk."

_'What!? I can't believe this, this is the drug I was slipped with!'_ thought Jimmy. Officer McGuire handed Detective Moore a photo of the murderer. Conan impatiently waited to see the photo. Finally Richard dropped his hand with the photo from his face, and Conan saw the man in black with blond hair. The man that had slipped him the poison, almost a year ago. (A/N: I'm pretty sure he was poisoned in Autumn) _'It is them! Now I know it is wrong but I must get one of these pills to Doctor Agasa and quick, even if I have to steal it!'_

"Excuse me, Officer McGuire, do you have someone making an antidote for the victim?" asked Conan.

"Well no we don't, not yet at least," replied Officer McGuire.

"Well I'm sure that my Uncle Doctor Agasa could make an antidote," replied Conan. _'I hope this works'_

"Good idea I'll have a sample sent over right away," replied Officer McGuire.

------ Two Days Later------

"Hey Doc, how is the antidote coming?" asked Conan as he walked into Doctor Agasa's office.

"Actually it is finished and I tested it on Chi (lab rat) and it should work. Would you like to take the pill I made now?" replied Doctor Agasa.

"Can you call Rachel first, please?" asked Conan. The doctor just nodded and went to the phone he picked it up and dialed the Moore's number.

"Hello"

"..."

"Oh hello Rachel."

"..."

"Yes this is Doctor Agasa."

"..."

"Oh no nothing is wrong... well actually I need you to come over right away its about Jimmy."

"..."

"Ok, bye," said Doctor Agasa as he hung the phone up and turned towards Conan, "well this will be your last 10 minutes as a child is there anything you want to do?"

"Yeah wear clothes I could grow into," replied Conan. Doctor Agasa laughed as he went into the other room to retrieve the clothes Jimmy had worn the night that Conan Edugawa was born.

Rachel arrived rather quickly and ran into the doctor's office to see Agasa and Conan in Jimmy's clothes waiting for her, "What's wrong? Conan what are you doing here? Why are you wearing Jimmy's clothes?"

"Rachel I am Jimmy," replied Conan.

"No your not, your Conan Edugawa. Stop joking around this is not funny," replied Rachel a few stray tears slid gently down her face.

"I know this is not funny. That night at the park I was knocked out and poisoned when I woke up I looked like this. I swear Rachel I wish I could have told you but I was afraid that if anyone besides the doc here knew, that their life would be in danger. And now thanks to the recent case my 'murderers' have been caught and doc had a chance to make the antidote. Here we'll show you," replied Conan. Rachel starred at him in awe, as more tears streamed down her face freely.

Doctor Agasa handed Conan the antidote pill, which he placed in his mouth picking up a glass of water, which had been left on the desk for him. Conan took a sip and swallowed the pill.

For Conan the world span as he fell to the ground his heart pounding in great pain as if it was going to explode. He was sure that he would die as everything went black.

Rachel screamed as she rushed to pick the young boy up in her arms, first she lost Jimmy, and now Conan, it was unbearable. Tears streamed down her face as she stared angrily at Doctor Agasa, "What did you do to him!?"

"Patience," was his only reply.

Rachel starred at him in disbelief and then the small still figure of Conan began to move. She looked down to see that he wasn't moving but growing in height as in weight and age. Rachel gasped as the small boy detective Conan Edugawa, grew into her love obsession Ace Detective Jimmy Kudo.

"Jimmy?" whimpered Rachel as she brushed a few black strands of hair away from his sweaty forehead.

After a few minutes Jimmy's eyes flickered open, "Rachel?" he asked, "Ahh! My voice! I'm seventeen again!" Jimmy sat bolt up right careful not to hit the concerned Rachel who had held him in her arms.

Rachel giggled and looked at her best friend. Jimmy turned around, "What?"

"Your eighteen silly, your birthday was a few months ago," laughed Rachel.

Jimmy chuckled, 'This is my chance to tell her. I had the courage and I should have it now... why don't I?' "Oh yeah, right."

------ One Week Later------

Conan Edugawa's secret was kept a secret the only two to ever know were and will always be Doctor Agasa and Rachel Moore.

Rachel sat at a school lunch table with her friends just chatting about this and that. When a subject of dread came up.

"So Rachel are you still in love with Jimmy Kudo? I mean he was gone almost a year, and barely called. Before that he was always talking about himself or Sherlock Holmes. Not really boyfriend material," asked one of Rachel's friends.

"Well umm... I don't know. I guess I love him even if he doesn't pay attention to me often," replied Rachel. Her friends were just about to object when Jimmy walked over.

"Hey can I sit here?" asked Jimmy, as he came up from behind Rachel with a lunch tray in hand.

"Yeah sure,' replied Rachel as she scooted over to make room.

"So how are you Rachel? How was that test of yours in Chemistry?" asked Jimmy.

Rachel's friends were a bit shocked to see that Jimmy didn't just start talking about himself and were more surprised as he left his meal to turn cold and put full attention on Rachel, "Oh umm... me? Well I'm fine kind of wiped out, I need to go out and do something besides baby-sit Dad and Con-. And the test wasn't too bad I guess, I studied and I hope I did well."

"I'm sure you did great. So whatcha doing tonig-"replied Jimmy till he was interrupted by a ring from his cellphone, "Oh I'm sorry Rachel one moment please I'm starting to wish that Officer McGuire didn't make me get this thing and gave me a pardon from classes when I'm needed." Jimmy answered the phone.

"..."

"Yes this is Jimmy, it is my cell.'

"..."

"A murder... well actually... I think I'll pass, I'm sure you'll do fine. Call Richard."

"..."

"I know I've never turned down a case.'

"..."

"Why now? Well a young friend of mine Conan Edugawa..."

"..."

"Yeah, him. Well he said that Rachel really wanted to go to the Spring Carnival, which is tonight. It was suppose to be a surprise, but now she has heard so," Jimmy turned towards Rachel, "So how about? Will you join me no cases, and I wont leave you, I promise."

Rachel just nodded as her friends sat in shock.

"Well I must go, my foods getting cold," said Jimmy before he hung up the phone.

------

"So what do you want to do now?' asked Jimmy as he placed an arm around Rachel's waist.

Rachel blushed, "The Ferris wheel?"

"You don't have to ask Rachel, this is your day my apology for leaving you and lying to you, I feel really bad," replied Jimmy.

"You act a lot different then a year ago Jimmy," said Rachel as she stopped walking and stood in line for the Ferris wheel.

"Well I guess you could say being Conan taught me that the world doesn't need to know that I solved the mystery all that maters is that one truth prevails, and I found that truth. I love detective work but not nearly as much as I love you," replied Jimmy as he sat next to Rachel on the seat and they started to go up a notch to let more people on.

Rachel looked at Jimmy with a look of disbelief she hugged him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Really Jimmy?"

"Yeah of course, I'm sorry it took so long to tell you," said Jimmy pulling Rachel closer to him.

"Oh no don't worry about it. I love you too Jimmy, but you already knew that don't you Conan?"

Jimmy smiled, "Oh I guess I did, I forgot you even told Conan that the night you two met."

Rachel took her head from his shoulder and looked at him, "You didn't forget!"

Jimmy placed a hand on Rachel's face and smiled as he brought her face to his, "Does it really matter now?" he turned his head slightly as he kissed Rachel's soft lips.

Author's Note: I wrote a one-shot! I did it I'm proud of me!

Little voice in my head sighs in shock, "I never thought I would see this day! At least I was right her Inuyasha fic wasn't a one shot." :P

Yeah whatever. I hope PG isn't too low of a rating, but I doubt it: one kiss. I hope you guys liked it. Please review I wanna know what you thought.

-Na


End file.
